Shine On
by Magikidd
Summary: Being an international star can be tough. It takes a great amount of talent, work, and stamina. Who should fill these standards? Thalia Grace, of course. Let's go.
1. Meet Thalia and Mikoto

**WARNING: AU AND CONTAINS OOC'S!**

**If you don't like OOCs, this is not your story. But you can read it anyways :)**

**This has been sitting around on my phone for a long time now. I finally got around to putting it in the computer, so I thought I'd put it up just for kicks. **

**Anyways, welcome to Shine On! This is a complete AU, no demigods or gods whatsoever. I thought it would be fun to see Thalia as an international star, since there are very little stories about her and she's probably my favorite character. **

**There will be many OOCs, although I try to keep them to a minimum. A few of the main characters are OOCs, and there'll probably be some extras here and there. Since I'm creating this world, I tried to fill in some gaps that I saw to make everyone more in character. Many of the OOCs will be introduced quite early into the story. So just read, and see if you like. Hope you enjoy, and sorry in advance for any grammatical errors and that stuff.**

**Also, there will probably be many POV switches, so I hope that doesn't throw you off.**

**Thalia's POV**

"And do you guys have any new stuff coming out?"

"Actually yeah, our new album is gonna be released pretty soon." My best friend Mikoto Akiyama replied.

I grinned excitedly and shot a glance at her. She grinned back at me and turned back to the interviewer.

"Really? And what's it called?" He asked.

"It's called Liar Liar." Mikoto said, and proceeded to explain about the writing process and whatnot.

Being an internationally famous singer isn't that easy, to be honest. It's a lot of work, pretty stressful for our teenage minds at times, frustrating, and just difficult sometimes. But it has its perks too.

I came back to earth just as the interviewer said "Well its been wonderful to have you two ladies here with us, have a good night ladies and gents!" and we walked offstage.

"That was stupid." Mikoto muttered under her breath as we speed walked to the back exit followed by a squad of security guards and yet more in the front. I snickered and we continued down the long corridor when we finally reached the door.

The guards held the doors open and we ran straight to the shiny black Mercedes Benz limo and leapt in the backseat. I vaguely saw the guards getting into their big black vans and trailing the us.

"So how was it?" our manager/ bffle Hermes asked, taking off his aviators. He was sitting across from us eating a bag of Lays potato chips.

"Boring." Mikoto stated bluntly. I nodded in agreement, taking a swig from my water.

Hermes chuckled lightly. "Well at least you got paid yeah?"

I grinned. "I guess. It's just really repetitive."

Hermes grinned sympathetically. "I hear ya."

Yes, I am THE Thalia Grace and sitting right next to me is THE Mikoto Akiyama.

It's been a long day for us. Interviews, photo shoots, signings, and more interviews. More than usual since we just released a new single from our new album, Liar Liar, which should be out in a week or so. Hopefully things'll calm down soon.

I sighed wearily and looked to my left. My partner in crime/ best friend was staring out the dark tinted window into the street lit darkness. Her green earbuds were in, no doubt on a very high level.

I turned and fell asleep.

* * *

"Hey! Wake up!"

I groaned and cracked my back. "What?"

"We're there." Mikoto said blandly. I sat up and rolled out of the car lazily, grabbing on to her for support.

"Wake up! And let go of my arm for God's sake!" Mikoto grumbled.

Not letting go of her arm, we dragged our exhausted selves in the large house we shared.

Yeah, Hermes bought us a house.

More like a mansion if you ask me.

With an indoor swimming pool, (hot tub and jacuzzi included) mini movie theatre for eight (3D and plush seats included) 2 painfully expensive crystal chandeliers, tons of rooms, a huge kitchen, a gaming room (Mikoto likes Black Ops and Halo, and all that) connected to a teenage lounge (for children like us) with stuff like foozball, pool, (billiards, whatever) ping pong, all that, and a mini studio for home working days that we can't go to the real studio.

It's really nice.

We have a spare apartment in some big fancy building (whose name I can never pronounce) just in case.

And another house in New York.

Hermes insisted… seriously though!

Anyways, we dragged ourselves through the large double doors and stumbled up the stairs into Mikoto's room and passed out, her on her bed, and me on the floor.


	2. School?

**Chapter two is up! The first chapter was pretty much just an introduction to who they are, what they do, the status they hold. The good stuff. If anyone's curious as to what exactly the plot is, I would say it's basically a story about two girls and their friends, with a twist. **

**Introducing a few more OOCs here I think.**

**THALIA POV**

"Oi. Get up. We're going out." an irritated voice cut through the calming darkness of sleep. Something prodded at my side.

I groaned. "Where're we goin'?" I blearily asked Mikoto, who was squatting next to me.

She gave me a vacant stare. "You forgot? And you were the most excited for this." she sighed, getting up.

I sat up and stretched. "What do you mean?" I asked.

She shot me a wry grin over her shoulder.

"School supplies. We're going to school this Monday, remember?"

* * *

"I'm sorry!" I cried for the umpteenth time.

Mikoto glowered in my direction. We were at Walmart buying glue because Hermes needed glue. Why, I don't know. But I accidentally dropped a gallon of glue on the floor, and it blew up right in Mikoto's face.

And Hermes had recorded the whole thing.

And was now doubling over on the floor laughing.

And Mikoto looked just about ready to shoot me.

And she was covered in sticky, white, Elmers glue.

"I'm sorry! I'll get you a new shirt! And clothes! Talk please?" I begged, following behind her as she rather scarily stormed to the restroom.

She may not appear so, but she is very frightening when she's angry. Her glare is most definitely not something I'd laugh at, and she doesn't stomp, or scream, or raise her voice, or blow up, she's scarily calm but the glow in her eyes says it all.

Scary!

"First you forget we're going out, then you eat my breakfast, THEN you trip me in the parking lot, and now you're dumping glue on my head. Tell me why I shouldn't skin you right here, right now." she glowered at me, an evil dark purple aura radiating from her.

I can feel that aura. That's when you know she's really mad.

I shrugged helplessly. "I don't know, I'm sorry though!"

She sighed, wiping glue off her hair. "Sorry doesn't get the glue out now does it?"

I paused. "Well at least we got everything so we can go home."

Silence.

A glare.

It was a frosty ride home.

* * *

**ANNABETH POV**

I was so excited for tomorrow! Two of my best friends, Mikoto and Thalia, were transferring into our public high school tomorrow, January 30.

Yes, THE Mikoto Akiyama and THE Thalia Grace.

They're all famous now, but we were all best friends back in middle school, along with Percy and Luke, for a period of time. Luke had to go right before Mikoto came so they never met, but he came back in sophomore year for good, well, at least until graduation.

"Annabeth! Hey, Annabeth!"

I snapped out of my thoughts and my head turned towards the computer screen. Thalia and Mikoto were peering strangely at me through a skype.

I grinned. "Hey guys, what's up?"

They grinned. "We got our schedules. Can we see yours?"

I frowned in thought as I rummaged around the cluttered desk for my schedule. "Um… let's see, here it is!" I held it up triumphantly.

"Wait a sec… Aw cool we all have first period english together!" Thalia fist pumped.

I lightened. "Really? Awesome, that's the one subject I can't stand. Mikoto, you too?"

She nodded. "I thought it'd be better for me not to take AP since the rest of my core classes are AP's." she grinned sheepishly.

I grinned widely. "Same! I'd hi five you but we're talking through a screen so yeah." she chuckled lightly and held her hand up to the screen. I snickered and "hi fived" her.

"Oh lookie there we have like no classes together Annie, except English, gym, and lunch. " Thalia said.

"Aw. That sucks." I frowned. Thalia shrugged. "Maybe I'll find some other random person to annoy." She said thoughtfully. I rolled my eyes.

"When do you have math Thals?" I asked her. She looked at her schedule. "Um, third."

"Really? I'm not in your math class?" Mikoto asked, looking at the crushed piece of paper in Thalia's hand.

"No, but you and Annabeth have Trig and history if I'm not mistaken." Thalia replied.

"Oh, and I'm taking orchestra. Are you guys in performing music?" I asked.

Mikoto nodded. "Oh yeah, you play the violin, don't you?"

"Yeah, I was actually considering performing music but ah…" I trailed off, feeling a faint blush.

Mikoto suddenly smirked slyly. "But Percy's in orchestra isn't he?" she asked knowingly.

My eyes widened and I blushed harder. "Percy has nothing to do with that decision! I just decided that-"

"Oooh, I see how it is. You guys still haven't gotten together? Funny, it's been almost what, five years now?" Thalia smirked with Mikoto.

I turned red. "SHUT UP!" I screeched, and abruptly ended the skype.

I didn't know how much more of this I could take if those two were going to be seeing me everyday from tomorrow on.

* * *

**The next day...**

**(Still Annabeth's POV)**

I sighed. The whole school was abuzz with the news that Thalia Grace and Mikoto Akiyama were transferring to this school. I was sitting in first period english, bored. Mikoto's locker was the empty one next to mine, and Thalia's was a few down from us. But I didn't see them earlier, they said they were running late.

Jake Collins, Percy's half brother who moved here last year slid down across from me. "Hey Annie." he grinned.

I glared at him. He got the message and merely smiled at me.

"So how was your morning?" he asked, brushing his blonde hair out of his bright blue eyes.

I shrugged. "Average I guess. Yours?"

He nodded. "It was great."

I laughed, then heard a voice that completely vanquished the smile from my lips.

"Hey Jakey."

Oh no.

It was none other than Jake's biggest stalker, Stephone.

She would be a lot prettier if she took off some makeup and actually wore clothes. She used to hit on Percy, but he kinda spilled some stuff on her so she gave up. She liked to go from guy to guy, switching every few weeks. This week was Jake's turn. Last week was some kid named Brandon, another time was a guy named Jordan, and last time was Percy.

"Oh, ah, hey Stephone." Jake replied boredly.

"So my offer's still fresh. How bout it hm?" she slid up to him, putting a hand on his chest and shooting me a dirty look before smiling sickingly sweetly at Jake.

He flashed a fake grin and backed away. "No thanks."

Stephone grinned seductively at him, and succeeded in making herself look stupid. "You'll give in soon enough." she grinned, and walked away, practically rubbed her butt in his face as she walked away.

Once her back was turned and out of earshot, he wrinkled his nose. "That was just flat out nasty." he said disgustedly, rubbing his jaw.

I laughed at his expression. "I know, I know."

He sighed wearily. "It's the tenth time already."

I shot him a curious look. "Why don't you have a girlfriend?"

He shrugged. "I dunno. Why don't you have a boyfriend?"

I scowled at him as he mouthed a certain black haired green eyed boy's name at me, a teasing sparkle in his eyes.

I huffed and sat back in my seat. "Whatever! You never answered my question!"

He stopped laughing and looked thoughtful. "I guess I'm just not interested in anyone right now."

I leaned back. "Okay then, I can see why I guess. Too bad though, everyone seems to like you."

He frowned. "Really?"

It's true…

"Hey guys!" Percy slid in next to me, shooting me a grin.

"You made it." Jake grinned at his half brother.

Percy nodded and flashed a rock sign. I rolled my eyes at his childishness. "So are they here yet?" he asked me.

I shook my head. "Not yet."

Then I heard whispering and excited squeals of "It's really them! OMG! They're in our class!"

"Never mind." Jake said from next to me.

Percy chuckled. "Speak of the devils."

My head swiveled to the door and found Mikoto and Thalia standing near the door, looking rather lost, and on the receiving end of many stares. The only thing preventing the whole class from charging them was the two big scary men glaring from behind the door.

I grinned. "Koto! Thals!" I waved. They grinned gratefully and started to walk over with everyone's eyes were on them. Even Jake.

Then I noticed.

He was staring at them, yes, but he was staring at one of them in particular.

And that would be Thals.

Interesting…

"Thank God for you Annabeth!" Thalia exclaimed with a grin, and throwing her arms around me. I grinned and hugged her tight. We haven't seen each other since last year because of their new album, and the tour that came with it.

"Miko! Thally!" Percy got up and threw his arms around Mikoto who almost fell over, a big grin on his face. Jake and I shared a look, rolling our eyes at Percy.

She smiled and hugged him. "What's up Perce?"

He finally released her and went to attack Thalia, and I Mikoto.

"I missed you guys so much!" I exclaimed happily.

Jake was still looking at Thalia, seemingly speechless. Well, can't really blame him, she's gorgeous.

They finally noticed him. "Oh hello." Thalia said to him. He didn't say anything. Mikoto turned to look at him too, fixing him with a curious glance. I kicked him quickly beneath the table and he jerked.

"Oh, ah, hi." he replied lamely. Thalia gazed at him with a curious look. It reminded me of a child's look, with the big eyes and everything.

She gave him a quick once over with her large blue eyes, seemed to decide he was safe, and grinned. "I'm Thalia! And that's Mikiteo!" She chirped happily.

"Mikoto!" The other girl said, annoyed. Thalia grinned cheekily at her and Percy laughed.

Jake smiled. It was hard not to when Thalia was around. "I'm Jake. I'm Percy's half brother. Heard a lot about you guys."

"Cool. We've heard about you too." Mikoto said.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you, Jake's in most of your classes too, so you'll have a guide in case you get lost." I added.

"Awesome." Mikoto said, and threw her dark purple backpack down across from me. She flopped down in the seat across me and Thalia sat next to her.

People were still staring. Percy leaned over and whispered. "People are staring at you guys."

Thalia sighed. "We know." she said tiredly.

"It sucks." Mikoto added mournfully.

"Oo, I read your interviews with Mike Grachev. Those were priceless!" Percy cracked up.

Mikoto laughed as well. "Thalia's was amazing. With the door and everything?" she laughed, leaning over to hi-five Percy. They both snickered.

A few days ago, we were all gathered at Jake's place to watch the interviews that Thalia had texted me about. He was interviewing them separately, and Thalia was first. It went well at first, with her natural charm and contagious laugh. He asked normal questions, regarding her family (that lasted for like a second), new life, and music. Then he started asking her about her boyfriends and dating life. The last question he got to ask was "How many guys have you dated?" and it went unanswered as Thalia had proceeded to literally run out the door with a COMPLETELY lame excuse of "Oh wow look at the time I gotta go!" when there was still fifteen minutes left in the interview.

Thalia pouted. "That's mean. I was panicking!" she defended. "Plus that guy is a total sleezeball. He would've gone on all night if we let him."

Mikoto shrugged and grinned. "At least we got our money, even though you ran out before time.

"Ha! True dat." Thalia snickered.

Suddenly a new voice rang out. "Hey guys, what's up?"

Piper McLean sat down across Jake. He grinned and hugged her. "Hey lil sis, how's it going?"

She grinned. "Not bad big bro."

Yeah, when Piper transferred in, the first person she met was me, and the first person she accidentally punched on her first day was Jake. And from that they became instant siblings.

What? That's the story!

Piper's a year younger than us but she's one of our best friends and she's really good at English. So she was kicked to the honors English we were currently sitting in.

"McLean? Is that you?" Thalia asked.

Piper jumped. "Thals?"

"MCLEAN YOU DIDN'T TELL ME YOU CAME HERE TOO! I MISSED YOU!" Thalia tackled her in a hug.

"Wait you know Piper?" I asked curiously.

Thalia nodded, grin plastered on her face and arm slung around Piper's neck in a headlock. Piper was feebly batting at the intruding arm at a pathetic attempt at freedom.

"Yeah I met her when I was in middle school when she still went to some dopey private school and wore a dopey uniform."

Piper gagged and coughed. "Shut up!" she managed to choke out.

Thalia shrugged. "Well it's true. Oh, and you haven't met Mikoto yet have you?" she asked the poor girl who was gasping for breath. Piper shook her head.

"Oh, well in that case, Miko, Piper. Piper, that's Miko."

Mikoto looked at her. "Oh. Hi there Piper, I'm Mikoto." she said, offering her usual small smile that drove boys and girls alike completely insane.

Piper's tanned cheeks were dusted a light pink. She gazed up at the taller girl and smiled.

"Nice to meet you." she replied shyly. Mikoto smiled at her like a perfect older sister would, and struck up a conversation about Japan.

Looks like they'd get along just fine.

"Okay class, settle down now." the teacher, Mr. Han said. We sat and looked at him.

"Thank you. Now you all knew we were going to switch the seating today so where you're sitting now is where you'll be sitting until I announce otherwise." he declared.

The class was silent.

"Great. Now, I'm sure you all noticed we have two new students with us today." he looked over at our table. The whispers and low squeals resumed.

"Silence please! Now I expect you all to conduct yourselves as usual and not frighten our new students as some of you may." he looked around the room. Some kids seemed to shrink under his piercing gaze.

"Good. Now, today we'll be continuing our expository unit…" he started to drone on about things I already knew. Not that I could focus anyways, with all the stares. Those two seemed quite good at ignoring those stares.

Well, I'm sure they're used to it.

I sighed and opened my notebook, preparing for the rest of English with Mr. Han.

**THALIA POV**

I can't believe it. I walk in the room and completely don't notice him sitting right there in front of my stupid face. Then I notice him like ten minutes later and make a complete idiot out of myself. Now he probably thinks I'm rude AND an idiot!

Can't argue with him there…

I sighed quietly and put my head in my hands, barely containing my blush.

Curse my ADHD, dyslexia, and suckish luck.

"Hey, you alright?" a whisper came from my left.

I jumped and whipped around. HE was sitting there with a concerned look.

"You okay? Your face is a little red." he whispered. I blushed even more.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just… nothing." I finished lamely.

He grinned a little. "If you're sure." then turned back to the teacher.

Well that was definitely one of my finest moments.

What is wrong with me?

I sighed and turned back to the lesson.


	3. Ends The First Day Of School

**Chapter threeeee! Yay! Luckily this isn't taking long to edit since I kinda prewrote it and stuff. Trying to keep it real, not too cheesy, not too Mary Sue, not too boring. Hope you're liking it so far!**

**I don't own PJO.**

**Jake POV**

I'm freaking out.

The most gorgeous girl in the WORLD just walked into our classroom, plopped down at a normal desk and started chatting it up with my best friends.

And she said hi to me.

And then in some spur of madness I decide to talk to her during class.

And in another spur of madness, she responded. Like a completely normal person.

Well I just know Luke's gonna love this.

The bell rang, signaling the end of first period, and I got up, grabbing my black backpack. I snuck a quick glance over at Thalia and she was talking to Mikoto, prepared to go.

There's been a lot of madness going around today.

I walked up to her and said "Hey, what class do you have next?"

She turned over to me, and replied "Art with Blake. You?"

I grinned. Yes! "Same."

Thalia turned to Mikoto. "Where's the art room?"

Mikoto replied "By the library."

"Where's that?"

Mikoto sighed. "If you'd paid attention to the orientation they gave us you'd know."

Thalia groaned. "Can you take me?"

Mikoto zipped up her dark purple backpack. "I have history next. That's far from the art room."

"Aw! Now what?" Thalia asked.

Mikoto sighed, throwing her bag over one shoulder. "If I let you go alone you'll get lost. If I go with you I'll be late." she pondered thoughtfully.

"So?" Thalia stomped impatiently.

Mikoto sighed again and turned to me with a pleading look. "Hey Jake do you mind taking her? I don't want to be late on my first day."

I jumped. "Oh, sure no prob. I'm in her class after all."

Mikoto smiled gratefully at me. "Thanks a lot. You don't know how much time you just saved me."

She's really pretty too. But this is Mikoto Akiyama. No surprise there.

Well now that I've met her, I see why people are so crazy about her. It's hard to NOT look at her, even though she's probably one of the quietest people on the planet.

"Well I'll see the two of you later. Don't scare him Thals. Please try to understand her odd behavior Jake. Bye." she walked out the door, all remaining eyes glued to her.

I coughed slightly. "Shall we go?" I grinned, slightly nervous, at her.

Why am I so nervous?

She grinned back. "Yeah let's go."

"So this is the artroom huh? I never would've found it." Thalia mused, looking at the door in wonder.

I shifted uncomfortably. "Really? Maybe eventually."

People were staring/glaring/gaping at us/me/her and she didn't seem to notice at all.

"Eh, maybe. Probably not. So where do we sit?" she asked, grandly flinging the (rather heavy) door open effortlessly, almost flattening a poor kid against the wall.

I followed her in. "We?" I murmured quietly.

She heard me and scowled. "Yes we. You're my tour guide, remember? Wouldn't it be rude to just ditch me like that?"

I blushed slightly, glad for my tanned skin. "Yeah, sorry."

She humphed. "Fine fine, if I'm bothering you I'll sit somewhere else." she said, rolling her eyes at me.

I shifted. "Oh no, you can sit with me. If you want, that is. I sit over there." I led her to my table and sat down. She sat down across from me.

"So who else sits here?" she asked, gesturing to the two empty seats next to us.

I put my stuff under the table and replied "A guy named Luke and another guy named Nico. Only four to a table."

She put her stuff under the table too and asked "Who sits here?"

I answered "You, I guess. It was just us three before."

She nodded. Just as she was about to say something, my best friend Luke Castellan walked in.

"AAAHHHH!" Thalia yelled, standing up and pointing at him.

"WHHAAAT?" Luke yelled back, startled.

"IT'S THE MORON!" Thalia yelled.

"THALIA!" Luke screamed, then proceeded to jump over the low art table and hug her.

"So you know him too huh?" I asked.

She nodded happily. "This kid was like, my best friend in middle school."

Luke grinned. "Yeah, till you went off and got famous with Mikoto Akiyama." he teased.

She scoffed at him. "Oh really? If I recall correctly, YOU transferred out first."

He raised his hands. "Hey, I was planning on coming back and I found out YOU ditched us."

Thalia rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

Luke sat down next to me. "So where's DiAngelo? He's usually pretty early."

I shrugged. "Guess he's running late."

Just then, the door opened and a black haired guy walked in.

"Speak of the devil." Luke grinned at Nico. Nico rolled his eyes. "Shut it Castellan."

He then noticed Thalia and stopped short. "Umm…"

I stretched. "Oh, Nico this is Thalia. Thalia, this is Nico."

Thalia waved cheerily at him. "Sup?"

His pale face turned red and he mumbled a greeting before hastily sitting down and taking a long time to put his things under the table.

Thalia didn't seem to notice anything and went on with her fidgeting and pencil tapping, her eyes flitting around the room curiously. Luke was snickering under his breath and I tried to balance a pencil on my finger.

Looks like Nicko has a crush…

Just when I got the pencil to stay, a puff of wind came from across me and knocked it over.

"Nooo!" I cried softly and looked up. Thalia was grinning smugly at me with her head resting on her hand.

I sighed and grinned slightly at her. She was really down to earth for one of the biggest celebrities in the world.

Or she was just oblivious and rather open.

Which was probably true.

"Alright class, get your drawings out and continue. Mr. Collins, I expect you and your tablemates to guide our new student through the project." the teacher directed me.

"Yes sir." Luke responded and got out his drawing. Mr. Blake nodded and walked away.

We got her started somehow, and resumed with our own, talking and joking like we usually did, except with Thalia this time. Strangely, having a girl like her around made our conversations and antics more fun. Except Nico was sitting as far away from Thalia as he could. But he managed to stutter answers when she talked to him.

Then Luke started flinging colored pencils at her ninja style and a ninja war ensued between the two of them. Luke was a terrible ninja. Thalia has scarily accurate aim and throw, she managed to throw them like javelins, piercing his arms and face on some occasions.

In the end, Luke lost.

* * *

**THALIA'S POV**

"So you're taking Chinese then right?" I asked Mikoto. She nodded.

"Yeah. See you at lunch." I nodded and headed to my fourth period class, Italian.

I found my way fairly easily to the classroom and sat down. So far, no one I knew. I took an empty seat in the back corner by the window. Since I was early, I just stared out the window and zoned out.

"Hey." a male voice shattered my little window of dreams. I turned to see Jake.

"Oh hi!" I grinned at him. He smiled and sat at the desk next to me.

"Didn't tell me you were taking Italian." he said with a small grin.

I shrugged. "They only let me in cuz I know enough to sustain an A in this class."

He shrugged his broad shoulders. "Anything goes I guess. You know Nico, from our art class, is in this class too. Guess he's running late."

I nodded. "Yeah I know him."

Jake nodded and started searching for a pencil.

I snuck a glance at him. He was taking out what seemed to be homework from his binder.

I turned away and stared out the window. This looks like it'll be interesting.

* * *

"Yes! Lunch time!" Percy whooped as we walked down the hallway. He'd come to pick me up from Italian like he promised and take me to lunch with the rest of our friends.

"So let's pick up Miko yeah? Annabeth and Jake said they'd meet us there." He said.

"Cool." I replied with a grin.

Percy suddenly stopped. "Ah, isn't that her locker?" he asked hesitantly.

I looked up to see what he was talking about.

Mikoto was standing by her locker getting out books surrounded by a mob of people, girls and boys alike.

"Mikoto! Want to have lunch with us?" screeched a mob of annoying sounding girls that I heard were the school's "popular group"

"Ahhh… I already have, um, plans for lunch…" she responded somewhat nervously.

They continued, fawning over the poor extremely shy girl who looked very uncomfortable and ready to cry around this point.

I stepped forward with a sigh. "Alright alright! Break it up, let's go Koto."

Bad idea.

Mikoto elbowed my ribs, suddenly irritated.

The screaming erupted again.

"THALIA! YOU CAN HAVE LUNCH WITH US TOO!" the annoying girls screamed.

"THALIA! PLEASE GO OUT WITH ME!" some guys screamed.

"MIKOTO GO OUT WITH ME!"

I inwardly slapped myself. This was so stupid, it was like a fanfiction or tv show where the famous person goes to a public school and gets mobbed by everyone in the school. So typical, and yet I fell for it.

That actually sounds pretty familiar…

Our backs were pressed into the lockers at this point. I grabbed Mikoto's wrist nervously. She gave me a panicked look, because if it didn't involve running for set life, I was usually the one to get us out of these kinds of situations.

But I had nothing.

Just when I thought it was over for us, a hand grabbed mine and pulled. Hard.

I lurched forward, taking Mikoto with me. I plowed through masses of students, dragging Mikoto somewhere behind me.

I was finally pulled out of the crowd, then I tripped and lost my grip on Mikoto's wrist.

As I tripped, I think I threw Mikoto into some other poor soul who was passing by and I fell face first into something quite hard.

And it wasn't the floor.

Cuz it was warm.

I groaned. "Oww…" then realized I wasn't on the ground.

My face was in Jake's chest.

He apparently had the misfortune of catching me when I fell

Haha, pun totally intended.

I looked up at him with wide eyes. "Sorry!" was all I could manage. The rest of me was working on holding down that stupid blush from rising to my cheeks.

He grinned. "Not your fault, guess Perce threw too hard." he gestures to his brother, helping me stand upright.

Percy grinned sheepishly at me. "Sorry!"

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever. Find Miko and take us to lunch." I grumbled to Percy.

The other half of what was apparently the mean half of the "popular" girls looked over jealously. I heard whispers as we walked pass them.

"Don't tell me she's into Jake!"

"Don't tell me he's into HER!"

I rolled my eyes. Honestly people, I met the guy a few hours ago and it's only my first day!

Public school people are weird…

Well it was nice to know they weren't affected in the least by the whole "awkwardly famous" situation.

It felt kinda nice.

We went to retrieve Mikoto, who had slammed rather painfully into a guy in my art class. I don't remember his name though. She was sitting on the ground groaning. He was also sitting on the ground groaning.

"Owww…" he groaned, rubbing his head.

"Owww…" she groaned, rubbing her head.

He shook his head and got up, offering her a hand, which she accepted, surprisingly enough.

"Sorry." She grinned ruefully at him. He smiled easily at her and nodded.

"No worries." He replied breezily. He looked Asian, with spiky black hair, a black v-neck t-shirt, tan cargo shirts, and sandals with black baseball socks. His eyes were chocolately brown, and he stood a few inches over her. He looked fit, and athletic. He was actually pretty hot.

Hmm… maybe Mikoto agrees with me…

He helped her up, and noticed us. He smiled and waved. Percy enthusiastically waved back. The guy grinned at him and nodded. Jake laughed. I looked on amusedly. Instant friendship.

He handed Mikoto her books, which she gladly accepted. "I'm Jordan." He said as she took them.

She looked at him. "I'm Mikoto." She said, stacking her stuff in order.

"I'm Percy!" Percy chirped happily. I rolled my eyes and smacked him. Jake nudged him

Jordan laughed and held out his hand to Percy. "What's going on bro?" He said, as Percy took his hand, grinning like a maniac.

Percy laughed. "Food man! It's the food!" he replied. Jordan laughed.

"It's true. Well I gotta go. Bye guys." Jordan said, and waved at Mikoto. She smiled slightly, and waved back. He turned and left.

"He's cool. I like him!" Percy declared, taking Mikoto's hand. They had the whole "extremely close siblings" thing going on, so don't get the wrong idea. Whenever Percy had Annabeth problems, he always ran to Mikoto for help. They were really close for some reason.

"So, lunch?" Jake asked us. We all nodded. "Yeah, let's go."

The cafeteria was quite busy.

Once we walked in, the whole place turned to stare. I'm used to it, to a certain extent, but this was quite discerning.

"Ignore them." Mikoto murmured in my ear as we quickly walked past everyone. I swallowed and nodded.

"We usually sit in the corner over there." Percy pointed. I looked over and saw Annabeth, Piper, Luke, and everyone else.

"Awesome." Mikoto said. As we approached, they looked up. There were a few people I didn't know.

"Look who's here!" Luke yelled. The whole table smiled and waved.

"Got room for two more?" I laughed. Annabeth turned and made a few gestures, and everyone shuffled around.

"Sit." She said, grinning. We sat. I sat across from Mikoto, next to Piper and Percy. She sat between Annabeth and another girl I didn't know.

The girl waved. "Hi." She smiled. Mikoto grinned. "Hey. I haven't seen you yet have I?" She asked.

The girl laughed. "No. I'm Bianca, Nico's sister." She said. I looked over. "Nico has a sister? Since when?" I asked confusedly. Bianca laughed.

"Where's Jason?" She asked me. I shrugged. I liked her. I sensed a fast friendship approaching. No formalities, very casual. My kind of girl.

We started to exchange embarrassing stories about each other. Bianca told us about the time Nico rode his bike into an old man's garbage can and almost got beat by the guy. Annabeth told us about the time Percy blew up the aquarium on a school trip, and was expelled from that school (this embarrassed him greatly). Piper told us about her friend Leo who was literally thrown in the trash can by some girl he was hitting on.

"Thalia, got anything good?" Percy asked. I thought, and a smile crept across my face.

"One time, in middle school there was this guy who pretty much stalked Mikoto." I said, sending her a sly glance. She looked at me, realized what I was talking about, and blushed a light pink.

"Oh, was that Griffin?" Annabeth asked, laughing. I nodded. Percy cracked up. "I remember him!" He said.

"Griffin? I don't know this, come on tell it!" Piper said. Bianca nodded and leaned forward.

"Okay, so one time he followed her to the bathroom and just waited there until she came out. And when she did, he had toilet paper but she walked by him too fast for him to say anything, so he followed her to her next class with a roll of toilet paper, then when she got to the class he went in and gave her toilet paper in front of the teacher and the class." I snickered, remembering the look of horror on Mokoto's face when that happened.

Bianca burst out laughing. "What did the teacher do?" Piper asked.

I snickered. "Nothing. The poor woman was so shocked, and after he left she went up to Mikoto and was like "it's okay honey, this period will pass." I imitated the teacher's nasally voice. Piper cracked up.

Mikoto had her face down on the table. "That was so embarrassing." She groaned miserably. Bianca laughed, and slung an arm around her shoulders.

"Did he do that a lot?" She asked, still laughing.

"No, that was one time." I answered.

"But he was so creepy. He wasn't that bad looking, but he was just so creepy we couldn't take him seriously." Annabeth said. Percy nodded.

"Oh, and he'd always just appear that random times." I remembered.

"We had study hall together right? And he was there too." Annabeth said.

"Yeah, and he'd stare at Mikoto so much till she got so scared, she literally ran away." I laughed.

Luke overheard and bust out laughing. "Oh, was that Griffin?" He asked chortling. I nodded.

Jake looked over. "Is he the creepy guy you guys always talk about from middle school? The one who stalked Mikoto?" He asked with a grin. Annabeth nodded, still laughing.

"Oh Thals, tell them about Valentines day, 8th grade." she snickered. I laughed.

"Tell tell tell!" Bianca laughed. She's really pretty, Nico looks a lot like her.

I held up a hand. The whole table was listening at this point. "Okay, so in 8th grade, Mikoto's second year here, Griffin was totally obsessed with her right?" They nodded.

"And on that Valentines day, he sent her a card with a scary looking dog on it. She didn't know who it was from, since she got quite a few Valentines that year." I looked over at Mikoto. She looked about ready to die.

"Oh yeah, like every guy in the grade sent her one." Percy laughed.

"And there was this, like huge mountain of stuff in her locker." Annabeth remembered with a smile.

"Yeah, we ate all the chocolate remember?" Percy said. The whole table laughed.

"And you gave the flowers to Will." Mikoto raised an eyebrow at Percy, who grinned and blew a kiss down the table to Will. The blonde boy grinned jokingly, and grabbed it, pressing it to his lips.

"Anyways, there were all these cards and she kinda had to read them right? But she didn't want to, and she left them all in her locker and walked away with the reddest face possible. So Mikoto goes to class, and there's one card on her desk. So she decides to open it. She opens it and it says "I want to lick your belly button" on it, in the neatest script I have ever seen in my life, and it was signed by Griffin. She looks up and sees Griffin sitting across the room with the freakiest smile ever." I said grinning. Mikoto's face was back down on the table. Bianca's arm was still around her shoulders as she laughed with the rest of us.

Luke groaned. "I missed that?" He said mournfully. Connor Stoll shrugged, and patted his cousin's back.

Mikoto groaned. "That was horrible…" she muttered. Bianca patted her back soothingly as she snickered.

"And Mikoto obviously freaked out and ran out of the class screaming." I continued, causing another bout of laughter/groaning from everyone/Miss. Akiyama.

Suddenly the bell rang, signifying the end of lunch. We all got up and went to our respective classes.

"That wasn't too bad right?" I asked Mikoto. Her head was down.

"Not till the end it wasn't." She groaned. I laughed and slung an arm around her shoulder as we walked to our next class, Performing Music.

* * *

**STILL THALIA'S POV**

"This is a nice room." Was the first thing that came out of my mouth as we walked in the large classroom. The walls were black, with red and white trim and a grey carpet with little dots of color mingled in. There were upright pianos in one branching room, a room branching off it with drumsets, and a small stage with a keyboard, drumset, electric guitar, bass guitar, and amps. Perfect band setup.

I looked around. There were guitars hanging on the walls, and amps everywhere. There was more advanced technology by the stage, and a teachers podium thing. Kids were sitting around talking, and the quiet squeals started as we walked in. We were too preoccupied to care though.

I saw Bianca and Rachel, a girl at our lunch table sitting in a corner. I nudged Mikoto and we walked over.

"Hey." Mikoto said. They turned and grinned. "Hey there!" Bianca grinned at us.

"Can we sit here?" I asked. They both nodded. "Hey, you're Rachel right?" I asked the redhead. She nodded happily. "I can't believe you guys are actually here!" She said with a huge grin. Bianca grinned at us and put an arm around Rachel's shoulders.

"We're kind of huge fans." She said sheepishly.

Mikoto and I smiled.  
"Always good to hear. Looks like you'll be stuck with us here for a while." I said cheekily. They laughed.

The door opened, and a guy with short brown hair walked in. He was obviously the teacher, but he was on the younger side.

"Alright kiddos, sit!" He yelled, putting his stuff on the podium. Everyone quickly scrambled to the seats in front of his thingy. We did the same.

"Okay, new week, new assignment, and new students." He nodded at us. I waved, Mikoto nodded. The whole class turned to stare again. The teacher smiled at us.

"Wanna introduce yourselves?" He asked. We both shrugged. "What should we say?" Mikoto asked.

He shrugged. "Um, name, age, birthday, what else?" He said thoughtfully, then snapped his fingers.

"I know! Add your heritage, instrument of choice, favorite musical artist, favorite sport, and favorite vegetable." He grinned. The class giggled softly.

I nodded "Okay. You wanna go first?" I asked Mikoto.

She shrugged. "Fine by me."

"Oh, and please stand." The teacher added. I inwardly groaned.

Mikoto stood up and said. "Um, I'm Mikoto Akiyama, I'm 17 years old, born February 12th, um I'm Chinese/Japanese, what else?" She glanced helplessly at the teacher who grinned.

"Instrument of choice, favorite musical artist, favorite sport, and favorite vegetable." He said.

She shook her head and smiled. "Okay, I like the piano I guess." She looked at me. I shrugged and nodded.

She continued "I don't have a favorite artist, I like running, and my favorite vegetable, I guess carrots?" She finished questioningly, looking at the teacher. He nodded, smiling and gestured for her to sit. The class clapped.

"Alright, nice to meet you Miss Akiyama. Next?" They looked at me expectantly. I stood up and looked around.

"I'm Thalia Grace, I'm 17 years old, my birthday is December 22nd, I'm Greek from my dad and Italian from my mom, instrument of choice would be throat I guess." I grinned sheepishly at the teacher who laughed.

"I like Green Day a lot. I don't really have a favorite sport." I said, looking at the teacher who shrugged and waved his hand.

"Her favorite sport is anything that involves violence." Mikoto muttered from besides me. I glared at her as the class laughed.

"And I guess I'd pick cucumbers as a favorite vegetable." I finished, and sat down. The class clapped again and the teacher smiled.

"Nice to meet you Miss Grace. I'm Mr. Adams, I'll be your Performing music teacher from now to the end of the year." He smiled. We grinned back and nodded.

"Now, the way I run my class is quite simple. I assign something that requires your creativity and musical skills. Don't worry, my class is pretty fun if you're a serious musician." He grinned. "What I do is every week, or maybe a little more, I put an assignment up on the board. I'll give a lesson on what you have to do, which usually only takes 15 of our 53 minutes together, and you will spend the rest of the week completing this assignment. Sometimes you'll be able to work with each other. Sometimes it'll be a solo assignment. See that chart over there?" He pointed to a wall with charts on it. We nodded.

"Each chart is a different class. You put your name on the chart under everything on there you can do. Like if you can play guitar, you put your name under guitar. If you write songs, you put your name under composer. If you arrange songs, you go under arranger. You can put your name under as many of those you like." He said. I grinned and nudged Mikoto. We shared a grin. This class is pretty cool.

Mr. Adams continued "Everything in here is at your convenience. You can any of the musical equipment to complete the assignment, and I'm sure you'll be careful." He looked at us pointedly. We nodded.

"If you can't use the equipment, don't. Let someone who knows how do it. Or ask me and I'll be happy to teach you. And at the end of each week, you'll perform what you conjured up in front of the class. Kapeesh?" He asked. We both said "yeah!" and he nodded happily.

"Now class, this week's assignment is composing. Again. You can work with one other person this week, ONE! I already went over this lesson so get to work!" He waved his hand, and everyone scattered out. He gestured for us to come to him, and we complied.

"Girls, if you don't mind filling out your spots on the chart." He handed us sharpies. I wrote my name under singing and guitar. Mikoto was teaching me bit by bit. She herself wrote her name under everything. Mr. Adams looked on and nodded, satisfied.

"Good good good, now let me just give you a brief introduction to this topic. We've done this one quite a bit, it's good practice. Now, you can work by yourself or with one other person this week, and what you do is you basically write an original song and perform it by the end of this week." He said. We nodded.

He continued "You can use any instrument you'd like, including recorded tracks but if you use actual instruments you get brownies on Friday." He grinned. I felt a grin creep over my lips.

"Also, keep in mind that if you use real instruments, you only have two people so that limits your choice. Choose wisely." He said. We nodded again.

"If you're stuck in the writing, you may consult others but no plagiarism of course." He said. "We take plagiarism very seriously here, so don't do it. Although I'm sure you two are very well versed in this kind of stuff." He looked at Mikoto pointedly, who nodded

"Now get to work!" He said with a smile, and sat down at his podium. We grinned. "Wanna work together?" I asked Mikoto. She nodded.

"Let's see, an original song huh? I've got just the thing." She grinned, and headed towards the piano room. As we walked in, we noticed iPads by each one.

"This is amazing. They really do take music seriously." I said. She nodded, and sat down at a black Yamaha upright. There were a few others in the room, and they quickly turned to stare. Mikoto grabbed the iPad and hastily typed some stuff down, and handed it to me.

"Remember this song?" She asked with a grin. I scanned the lyrics and nodded. "Didn't you just write this for the new album?" I asked. "You showed me yesterday."

She nodded. "Yeah, we can use it for both. It's only half done anyways." I nodded. "You'll do an acoustic version then?" I asked. Mikoto nodded and played a few notes.

"Um, excuse me." A girl said. She was sitting with a boy. We looked over.

"What's up?" Mikoto asked with a grin.

"Are you really Thalia Grace and Mikoto Akiyama?" she asked. I chuckled.

"Yeah, we are. Don't ask why we're in public school, it's a long story that involves lots of lawyers, many phone calls, and many bodyguards." I said.

"Oh, well in that case I won't ask you anything." she smiled sheepishly.

Mikoto laughed. "Thanks. So did you need something?" she asked.

"Um, did you say you were writing a new album?" the girl asked shyly. We grinned hugely.

"Yes we are!" I said, hi-fiving Mikoto.

"Our second album is halfway done!" Mikoto grinned happily.

She smiled. "That's great! Did you guys write all the songs again?" She asked.

Mikoto nodded. "Both our albums are 100% written by us and no one else." She confirmed. I nodded.

The girl grinned. "That's great!"

"Did you like Ocean Eyes?" I asked. Ocean Eyes was the name of our first album.

She nodded. "I loved it. It was so good. Every song. Right Mitchel?" She nudged the guy who nodded.

"And the album cover was amazing too. You guys have really cool eyes!" The girl gushed. Mitchell rolled his eyes.

I grinned. The cover of the last one was a really close up shot of my left eye and Mikoto's right eye. They put them side by side to make that cool thing where it's two different eyes but one face, and it was half my face and half her face, if you can imagine that. The background was plain white and Ocean was written over my eye, and Eyes was written over Miko's eye. It was pretty cool.

"Are you guys working together?" I asked.

They nodded. "We're trying to write a song." Mitchell said sheepishly.

I nodded. "Well best of luck! You can ask us for help if you want." I said. Mikoto nodded, agreeing as she played the intro she just came up with for our song.

They smiled. "Thanks! You too, although I don't think you'll need it." The girl said. "I'm Lacey by the way."

I grinned and held out a hand. "Thalia." I said. She smiled and shook my hand.

Mikoto followed my gesture. "I'm Mikoto." She said, shaking Lacey's hand.

We spent the rest of the period in that room at the piano and on the stool trying out our new acoustic version of the song.

* * *

**STILL THALIA'S POV**

History was boring. As the time passed, I sat with Will Solace, who was also in my music class. Apparently he knew Mikoto from Chinese class. We chatted, and he walked with me to the last class, AP Bio. Yes I got in an AP class! I'm good at science! We found Mikoto and sat down. Will introduced us to some of his friends. I met Lee Fletcher, Charles Beckendorf, and Michael Yew. They were cool.

The day ended quickly, with Mikoto blowing up a beaker with a flame because the beaker had some flammable material from being poorly washed by the last kid who used it. She freaked out, and caught the attention of every kid on the class. Not that it was anything new. She was panicking and quite embarrassed. I sat there with Will and my new friends Lee, Beckendorf, and Mike, and laughed at her misfortune that came up way too often. Will eventually helped her clean the glass, and she smacked me when she was done.

Then we went home, generally happy with our first day of school.


	4. Performing's My Thing

**Another chapter! I hope this is interesting so far.**

**Thalia POV**

Second day of school!

I sat through a lovely Tuesday morning English class. I talked to Jake quite a bit.

Jake's a pretty awesome guy. He offered to walk me to next class that he's in too, gym. Art and gym rotate. Our schedules are really confusing. And I heard all our friends are in the same gym class.

Fun, right?

"So what're we doing in gym?" I asked Jake as he grabbed a gym bag from his locker.

He looked up. "We're conveniently starting the soccer unit." he said, shutting the locker.

I grinned. "Oh shoot. This should be good then." I snickered evilly.

"What?" he asked confusedly.

I grinned over at him. "Nothing. I just love soccer. Don't you love soccer Jake?"

He gave me a weird look. "Okay then weirdo."

I punched his shoulder before turning and heading into the girls locker room. He laughed and headed into the guys locker room.

I reached my locker, but someone was already there.

"Hey Miko." I said in surprise.

"Didn't know we were sharing a locker."

She looked up, pulling a shirt over her head and toned stomach that did not fail to catch every person in the room's attention.

"Nor did I."

I rolled my eyes at her and wriggled into my gym clothes with practiced ease. We were always changing like maniacs on the tour so you get used to it.

"I heard we're playing soccer." I said, tying my sneakers. Mikoto put her neatly folded clothes in the locker, on the upper shelf since she was a little taller than me. Her outfit consisted of dark purple vans on the bottom, ripped black skinny jeans on top of that, then her purple Lakers hoodie, and then a black Girls Dead Monster t-shirt.

Neat freak.

And so color coordinated…

"You done?" she asked, pulling her long black hair into a high ponytail.

I squinted at her hair. "I still don't understand that red streak in your hair."

Really though, it's become more and more visible. She's probably one of the few people on earth with natural streaks in her hair. The dark red was natural, and I don't think anyone knows, but she also has a white patch underneath her outer hair really near her neck, right at the roots. The red was pretty much her bangs that she grew out, and the middle near the tips.

She blushed a little. The other girls were staring at us and whispering/giggling. "I'm sorry! It's been there since I had hair you idiot. Are you done or not? Cuz I'm leaving you." she spun around and started speed walking out, her face flushed from embarrassment.

Even though millions of people looked at her and/or her picture every day, she still hated being the center of attention. Especially when it was a smaller group of people. By smaller group, I mean any group that isn't part of the audience at our shows.

I jumped up and followed her, throwing my mid back length hair up in a ponytail in the process. "Sorry, sorry."

We walked up the stairs next to the locker rooms to the gym. Once we were inside, Piper waved us over to a corner. We went over and sat next to her, leaning against the wall.

All the grades are mixed for gym, so Nico and Piper are in this class too.

"Sup Pipa?" I grinned at her. Piper grinned at me and then turned to Mikoto offering a shy wave. Mikoto smiled at her and was attacked by Percy in the next second.

"Ah! Hey Perce." she greeted him, struggling out of his death grip. He sat next to her and grinned. He liked to think of himself as her "cute, cuddly lovable brother". Annabeth and Nico joined us.

"Hey guys." Annabeth slid next to Percy. He waved to her and punched Nico.

Guys have weird greeting habits.

I looked over to see a girl walk up to her friend. "Sup bitch." The girl greeted.

Her friend laughed and made some demented face at her. "Oh mah god shtop." She laughed.

Guys have weird greeting habits.

But then again, so do girls.

"This is a pretty small class." I commented, looking around.

Annabeth answered "Yup. We're the extra class that's one half of what a normal class should be. It's pretty nice."

Then Jake and Luke ran in through the door slightly panting. The gym teacher said something to them and they nodded before running off to our little corner of joy.

"Sup bro." Percy greeted his half-brother. Jake clapped him on the back and sat next to me.

"You made it." Piper commented dryly. Luke didn't respond. I noticed he was staring. At Mikoto.

"Oh yeah, Luke transferred out right before Mikoto came in. So they never met." I thought to myself.

I looked over at Mikoto. She didn't seem to notice a thing.

"Yeah, I dragged him away from the mirror this time." Jake grinned at Piper. We all laughed. Luke didn't even react.

"LADIES AND GENTS! QUIET!" roared a large buff man in gym clothes standing in the front of the room. We all instantly quieted.

"Thank you. As you all should know, we're starting our soccer unit today. You all know the rules. You can pick your own teams as long as there're no more than seven people per team and no one from the opposite gender. Go!" he blew a quick blast on his whistle and we looked at each other.

Jake stood up. "Alright guys, let's go." Luke, Percy, and Nico stood up.

"That's four of us huh." Luke muttered. "Will!"

Will jogged over. "Guess I'll be joining you?" He grinned.

"Course." Percy replied, scanning the room for any more people.

"Oh hi!" Will waved at Mikoto.

"Hm? Oh hey Will." she grinned at him.

Annabeth sat back. "Okay, so there're four of us. Hey where's Clarisse?" she asked. Piper turned and waved over a girl with a large frame and brown hair over.

"Wanna join the team?" Annabeth asked.

"Sure." she replied.

"Hey aren't you in my art class?" I asked, remembering seeing her yesterday at a different table.

She squinted at me. "Oh, you're the one who came in with Jake." she realized. "Yeah, I'm in your art class."

I nodded. "Awesome. I'm Thalia! That's Mikoto." Mikoto waved.

She had a slightly surprised look on her face. "I'm Clarisse."

"What's with the look?" I asked her. She grinned slightly.

"What kind of celebrity introduces themselves?" she asked.

I laughed. "Us."

Annabeth suddenly jumped up. "Katie!" she yelled. We all jerked, startled, and a brown haired girl with green eyes came over.

"Sup Katie?" asked Piper. The girl grinned cheekily at her and waved.

"Hey Katie!" Mikoto nodded to her. Katie looked pleasantly surprised. "Mikoto! Didn't know you were in this class." she smiled happily.

Mikoto shrugged. "Ditto. Are the Stolls here too?" she asked.

Katie rolled her eyes. "Just Travis." she said.

"Conner got switched since Nolan decided they were causing too much havoc.

"Yeah Travis is right there." Clarisse said. A guy with curly brown hair was standing with the guys, apparently joining their team.

Then I saw a familiar blonde head.

Do I known this guy?

I squinted, and shrugged.

Time to find out.

"JASON GRACE!" I yelled. The guy jumped and whipped around, eyes wide with fear.

"Sis! You scared me!" he yelled and ran over to hug me. I grinned and punched him playfully.

"Didn't bother to greet your beloved big sister I see." I teased. He blushed.

"Sorry. But you didn't tell me you were in this class!" he exclaimed. I rolled my eyes. "Whatever kid. I'll talk to you later cuz it looks like we're starting." he looked up. Coach Nolan, the big buff guy was coming around checking the teams.

"You're right. See you in a few." he said quickly hugging me, and ran back to his team.

Jason Grace is my little brother, younger by a year. He knew I was coming to this school, but we didn't set a time to meet since I was busy settling in.

Coach Nolan went by the guy's team. "Seven?" he asked.

"Yes sir." Jake replied. He nodded and came to us.

"Only six?" he asked.

"There were no more people sir." Annabeth answered for us.

He nodded. "That's fine, if you girls are okay with it."

"Yes sir, we are." Annabeth answered. He nodded again, wrote something on his clipboard and walked away.

"What team number are we?" Piper asked. "Two." Annabeth responded.

The two other teachers I didn't know asked Nolan a question. He nodded and the female walked forward.

"Okay let's get started! For guys, teams one and two play first! Ten minutes on the clock!" she yelled.

The guys stood up. "Okay, Jason you're goalie. Nico and Percy you're defense. Luke, Jake, and Will, forwards." Travis said.

"No wait, Jake play forward. Me and Perce got this." Nico intervened. "Plus, looks like we'll need it." he nodded to the other team. They were a bunch of large guys that were apparently on the wrestling team.

"Fine. Let's go!" they spread out and Luke stepped up to to the other guy, who was rather large.

"Ready? GO!" the teacher screamed and Luke made a swift kick backwards to a waiting Travis. He smirked and ran past three fourths of the team in an impressive display of speed, then passed it to Will, who easily shot it in the goal.

"Nice." Annabeth nodded approvingly.

It went on like that for awhile. Our team didn't get to play.

* * *

Before we knew it, it was Friday. Which meant many things. But it especially meant out sixth period class was super excited. As we walked in, everyone was buzzing with excitement and setting up equipment. We all wrote our names and our partners name on a piece of paper and folded it, dropping it in a large red fedora.

Mr. Adams walked in. "SIT SIT SIT!" He yelled. We all quickly sat.

He wasted no time. "Names are in the hat yes?" He asked. We all chorused "Yes!" He nodded, and drew a slip. "George and Jack!" He announced. Two guys, one with a guitar and one with a hand drum ran up and sang. They were pretty good. They sang about cabbage and soup. It was a lighthearted, funny song. They introduced it as "Round"

It went on like that. Each pair was unique, with legit songs.

Bianca and Rachel had paired up to write a song called Hello Heartbreak. It was pretty both have good voices and played acoustic guitar.

As they came down stage, I grinned. "You did great!" I said to them. They blushed. "Thanks a lot!" Bianca said grinning.

"That was legit guys, I'm impressed." Mikoto added with a smile and a nod. They grinned at her and sat down

"There are some seriously talented people in this class." I whispered to Mikoto, who nodded in agreement.

Suddenly Mr. Adams said "and last but not least, Thalia and Mikoto!" The class exploded in whispers. Mikoto and I stood up. Bianca and Rachel grinned at us. "Good luck!" Bianca whispered.

I rolled my eyes and whispered to Mikoto "Of course we have to be last. Of all times huh?"

She snickered and nodded, then we walked on stage.

Bianca's POV

"Good luck!" I whispered as the dynamic duo stood up. They grinned at Rachel and I as they walked on stage. Mikoto sat at the grand piano, and Thalia pulled up a stool next to her, adjusting the microphone stand, dropping it which elicited giggles from the class, then picked it up and opted for holding it instead.

"Okay, so, um, hi, this song is called Clarity." She said, looking at Mikoto, who rolled her eyes and said "You better not forget the words." eliciting giggles from the class, including myself and Rachel.

Thalia grinned cheekily. "I won't, I promise." She said. Mr. Adams chuckled, and the room was suddenly silent as Mikoto put her hands on the keys.

She began to play. Thalia took a breath and sang.

_"High dive into frozen waves where the past come past to life."_

I grinned excitedly and grabbed Rachel's hand. She grinned back.

Let the fan girling begin.

_"Fight fear for the selfish pain it was worth it every time."_ Thalia's voice was just as perfect as it was on the recorded tracks. The lyrics were just as well crafted. As expected from Mikoto. I saw our whole class getting excited.

"Hold still right before we crash cuz we both know how this ends.  
Our clock ticks till it breaks your glass and I drown in you again."

Thalia looked over at Mikoto and grinned. Mikoto nodded and Thalia took a breath, shifting to higher notes.

"_Cuz you are, the piece of me_  
_I wish I didn't need_  
_Chasing, relentlessly_  
_Still fight and I don't know why"_

I looked on in awe as her powerful voice flooded the room, hitting a high note.

_"If our love, is tragedy, why are you my remedy?_  
_If our love's, insanity, why are you my clarity?"_ She took a breath as Mikoto played a piano inter.

_"Walk on through a red parade and refuse to make amends_  
_It cuts deep through our ground and makes us forget all common sense_  
_Don't speak as I try to leave cuz we both know what we'll choose_  
_If you pull then I'll push too deep, and I'll fall right back to you"_ The second verse came around.

She took a breath and went to the prechorus.

_"Cuz you are, the piece of me_  
_I wish, I didn't need_  
_Chasing, relentlessly_  
_Still fight and I don't know why"_

As she sang the chorus, the high notes seemed to flow out effortlessly. She seemed so relaxed, and went right into it.

_"If our love, is tragedy why are you my remedy?_  
_If our love's, insanity why are you my clarity?"_

The class seemed mesmerized. As she sang, and Mikoto played, I felt transfixed and awed. These girls were the same age as us, yet their talents were beyond what I've imagined.

Mikoto shifted her playing a few octaves higher. Thalia sang the chorus and ended the song.

We were silent at first. Then Will stood up and started clapping, and we all followed suit.

Thalia grinned at us and walked off stage, Mikoto following suit.

"That was amazing!" I said as they sat back down besides us.

Thalia grinned. "Thanks. That was completely written by Mikoto by the way. I couldn't help with that one." She said. Mikoto rolled her eyes at her friend, and grinned at us.

"You can expect that one on our new album." She said. Rachel's eyes widened and she started squealing.

"OMG WHEN?!" Was all she managed to say for the rest of the period. Mikoto backed up laughing and Rachel freaked out the remainder of the period.

I grinned. Best. Music. Class. EVER!


	5. Of Flirting and Haircuts

**This was a pain to edit... sorry for any grammatical mistakes.**

**I don't own PJO.**

**Thalia POV**

"So you did eat it!" I cried triumphantly, pointing an accusing finger at Jake.

He laughed. "Sorry, I thought you didn't want it." He explained.

I gave him an incredulous look. "Why in the world would I NOT want a pudding cup?" I asked.

He shrugged. "Because someone else ate it?"

"Shut up." I muttered. Annabeth and Percy shot us weird looks. I glared at Jake frostily. He held up his hands.

"Oh yeah, where's Mikoto?" He asked, abruptly changing the subject.

I rolled my eyes. "I ditched her in the halls. She took awhile at her locker." I replied, tilting back my chair.

"Oh, she's coming?" Annabeth asked.

I nodded. "Someday. Although I wonder what's taking her so long…" I trailed off, frowning at the door.

Suddenly she walked in. Trailed by Luke. She looked rather irked, speed walking to her seat. He was grinning, following her.

"Come on Miko, one." He said with a smile. She sighed. "Sorry Luke, I'm busy." He shoved his hands in his pockets and leaned on the wall next to her, showing a big toothy grin.

"You can't be busy everyday." He said, obviously flirting. My eyebrows shot up. This was a new development.

I looked over at Jake, who looked on amusedly. He looked back at me and grinned, shaking his head. "He is so stupid." He laughed. I cracked up. "Isn't he your best friend?" I asked.

"Yeah, well we all know she's way out of his league." Jake shrugged, leaning back in his chair. Annabeth was snickering, and Percy was just sitting there for once, looking.

"Luke! Wrong class!" Jake called out to his friend. Luke looked up and grinned at him.

"Class hasn't started yet." He called back with a grin. Jake shook his head.

"Miko! C'mere!" I called to her, gesturing her over with an amused smirk. She shot me a look that screamed "get rid of this weirdo willya?" I smiled back and patted the seat next to me. She sat, and Luke plopped down on the table in front of her chair. She looked at him disgustedly as he grinned at her.

Jake snickered. "Real smooth." He laughed to me. I rolled my eyes at Luke and smirked.

"He's so stupid." I murmured back. Annabeth giggled, nodding her agreement.

"Wait, is he trying to hit on her?" Asked Percy. Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Yes Percy, he is."

"Oh." Was his simple reply as he laughed at Luke.

"Mr. Castellan, please go to your first period class." Mr. Bates said, gesturing Luke to the door. Luke got up and winked at Miko.

"See you later sweet." he said, and walked out. She buried her face in her hands and sighed.

I raised an eyebrow at her. She looked at me tiredly. "He's been hitting on me since yesterday. It hasn't stopped." She explained. I stifled a laugh.

"Seriously? Well, Luke hits on every girl he can find so don't worry about it." Jake said smiling at her.

"Oh he's THAT kind of guy huh?" She replied. Jake shrugged and nodded.

"Sorry to disappoint you." He said with a grin.

"But would you ever consider dating him if he seriously asked you out?" Annabeth asked, leaning on her elbows gazing at her friend curiously.

Mikoto glanced out the door where Luke had disappeared. "No." She replied, smirk in place.

We laughed.

* * *

**Annabeth POV**

"Do it!" I glared fiercely at the blonde haired boy sitting in front of me.

Jake frowned and tugged at the ends of his hair. "But it might look bad!" He whined for the unplenteenth time.

I rolled my eyes. "You look like a surfer dude. And you've had that hair for about two years! Change it up!"

Percy nodded. "You'd look pretty good with short hair actually." He said, tugging at Jake's hair.

Luke nodded. "Yeah, I already have the whole surfer hair going so get your own look." He joked. Jake rolled his eyes.

Piper looked thoughtful. "You should try it. I know this really good hair stylist that would love to do your hair." She said. Jake squirmed uncomfortably.

"Eh, I don't think I will." He said. We all threw up our hands.

"COME ON!" Clarisse roared, frustrated.

"Your hair will grow back! Just try it!" Bianca said.

"You'll look great!" Rachel encouraged.

Jake shrugged and shook his head. We sat down defeatedly. We'd been trying to get him to cut his hair for a long time, but he thought it wouldn't look good so he wouldn't do it.

Suddenly Thalia and Mikoto walked in. "Hi guys." They said, looking around for a chair.

Piper turned to them. "Do you guys think Jake would look good with short hair?" She asked.

Mikoto gave him a once over and nodded. "Yeah, he'll look cool." Mikoto replied. I gave Jake the "I told you so" look. He shrugged, seemingly unconvinced.

"What about you Thals?" Luke asked. Jake looked up at her to hear her answer.

She tilted her head to the side a little, scrutinizing his head. "Yeah, I think he'd look cute." She replied, sitting down between Mikoto and Rachel.

Jake raised an eyebrow slightly, and didn't say a word. Percy said a muffled "Told you so." To Jake before turning back to our conversation.

"So coffee?" He asked me.

I sighed. "Yeah."

* * *

**Annabeth POV**

No way.

He cut his hair.

And it looks really good.

Jake grinned at me. "So?" He asked, running his fingers through his now shortened hair

It was nearly cropped, but combed forward. It looked great. A lot better than his "surfer hair".

"You look great!" I smiled happily. "What happened?"

"I cut it." He replied simply. "It feels weird."

"But it looks so good!" I replied. "What convinced you to finally cut it?"

He shrugged. "Guess some of you guys are pretty convincing."

I gave him a suspicious glance. Then Thalia came up with Luke and Rachel.

A huge grin spread across Luke's face and he went up to his best friend. "Loving the hair man!" He said, giving Jake a high five and a bro hug.

"Oh my gosh Jake you look so good!" Rachel grinned and hugged him. He smiled and thanked her, than turned to Thalia.

"So?" He asked her. She stood in front of him, head tilted to the side like always when she was thinking about something.

"Nice. I think you look pretty cute." She said, grinning. A huge grin spread over Jake's face as she walked away to join Bianca in the far end of the room.

Suddenly it hit me. I stared incredulously at Thalia's retreating back, then at Jake. Thalia, then Jake.

Luke and Rachel followed Thalia, leaving Jake and I behind. He was about to follow them, when I grabbed his wrist. He looked inquiringly at me.

"You like her!" I said in a hushed voice. He looked at me, a light of panic flashing across his face.

"What?" He asked. I smirked evilly.

"Don't play dumb with me Jake. You like Thalia frikin Grace!" I said, almost excitedly.

He exhaled through his nose, knowing he would lose either way he went. "How'd you know?" He asked rather defeatedly.

I stood back triumphantly. "Well you always seem to be staring at her. And when we told you to cut your hair you refused, but once SHE says something you instantly do it. Sounds like looove to me." I smirked at his shocked reaction.

"I don't even know what to say to that…" he trailed off, shooting me a sheepish look.

"Don't worry, I won't tell. If you're worried about Mikoto, she's pretty oblivious to these kinda of things so you should be safe for now. Just watch out for Piper, Sil, Bianca, Rachel, and possibly Luke." I assured him.

He sighed, and ran a hand through his cropped hair. "Thanks Annabeth." He mumbled tiredly, and shuffled to join Luke in the far corner.

I smirked evilly to myself and followed him.

Things just got a lot more interesting.


	6. Fallouts and Breakfast Chats

**Mikoto POV  
**  
I leaned back in my seat as the rest of the kids filed into the room. Eighth period science also meant menial announcements no one usually listened to, every day except today.

Because today they were announcing the entertainers for our school's annual spring festival that's two weeks from today, today being March 15th. So people were being unusually quiet.

This festival's a pretty big thing here. Kids actually really take it seriously, and spend tons of time (and money) for preparations. They've already started preparing. They even have lives, and bring in professionals, and have some popular student artists perform as well. And since our school brags about it's music program, it's a huge deal. Apparently this is the time where important people show up and the board needs to impress them.

But I hear it's a lot of fun too.

Games, student run cafes, random events like haunted houses, random stuff like that. Reminds me of Japan.

I smiled slightly to myself. This should be nice. For once I could sit back and relax while others did the work. Actually I couldn't really relax. I had more work to do, deadlines to meet concerning our new album. No way I could write anything for anything else. My hands are completely full. It's not as easy as it looks, writing the lyrics, music, and other parts for every single song we release.

Thalia nudged me with her good arm. "What's up?" she asked.

I shook my head. "Nothing. Just thinking about how nice it is that I don't have any extra work."

She straightened up. "Oh yeah, about that, I forgot, we were asked to-"

"SSSHHHH!" some kids hissed. Thalia jumped and immediately shut up as the announcements blared on.

"Good afternoon Waterfall High!" the announcer said a little too cheerily. "Please excuse the interruption for a few afternoon announcements. The Spring festival will be here in three weeks. Please continue preparations and all your hard work. Thank you in advance."

"Get to it already." some kid grumbled. "SSHHHH!" the rest of the class glared at him.

The announcements continued. "And finally, the student musical acts for this year are: Max Geron."

I raised an eyebrow. That was a little surprising. He was one of Elvin's friends.

"Will Solace."

I grinned at him from across the room. He grinned back and laughed.

"Tay White."

I nodded. She was a nice girl, in our performing music class. Good singer too.

"Thalia Grace."

I raised an eyebrow.

"And Mikoto Akiyama."

...

What?

"That will be all. Thank you an have a good rest of the day." the announcements shut off.

I turned slowly to Thalia. She opened her mouth to speak, then the principal walked in.

"Miss Akiyama, I am so glad you decided to participate in the festival after all. Thank you for listening to Miss Grace here and agreeing to perform for us, I'm sure you know how big of a deal this is." he rattled off.

I managed a suppressed smile and opened my mouth to speak. "Well sir I-"

"With both you and Miss Grace present at the festival, I'm sure we'll have more people than ever come to visit us!" he continued.

I fidgeted slightly, shifting my hands. "But sir I-"

"Well I just came to give you my thanks for your public support of this school. This is so wonderful Miss Akiyama!" he cut me off AGAIN.

My eye twitched ever so slightly. I felt my composure starting to falter. "Mr. Walkins sir, I didn't-"

"I can't wait to hear your new songs Miss Akiyama, I'm sure they'll be great!" he finished, and with that he spun merrily out of the room looking like a turtle on steroids.

I stood there, in front of the door with a stupid awestruck look on my face, jaw dropping open. "Wait a sec." I thought. "When did I ever- oh no."

I slowly turned to Thalia. She grinned sheepishly, backing away.

"I was going to tell you before, I told him you would help out at the festival performing as a student instead of a professional. He asked me though, so don't kill me yet."

My eye twitched again. "Is she serious right now?" I desperately asked myself.

I took a deep breath. "Thalia." I began slowly. "Do you know how much work I already have, with all the album stuff right now? Deadlines are two weeks from now and I need to write up seven new songs!" I exclaimed.

She held up her hands and backed away. "Yeah but can't you just whip up a song from your wacky mind now?"

I stared at her incredulously. "When could I ever do that? If I could do that, the album wouldn't be a problem right now! Do you even realize how much effort I put into our music? I can't just write a song from nothing!" I said exasperatedly, suddenly feeling tired and annoyed.

And angry.

She shrugged. "Yes and we all love you for it. But you heard the man, he wants new songs. Five to be exact."

I inhaled slowly. "Yeah, but I can't WRITE five songs in two weeks Thals."

She shrugged again. "Well you have to now. He wants new songs."

"I know Thals. But I don't want to do this, I just don't have time." I said slowly. She was really getting me annoyed me lately.

She raised her hands in mock surrender. "Well then make time. And make sure they don't suck." she flipped at me.

I glowered at her. "Well then why don't you help me?" I asked, suddenly feeling anger bubbling in my stomach.

She narrowed her eyes and stood in front of me. "Well why can't you do it yourself?"

I glared at her, feeling the anger rise to my chest. "Because Thals, I don't have the freaking time!" I replied, voice rising.

"Well then make time!" she said, her voice rising as well. "Remember, five new songs by the festival. And make sure they don't turn out like the LAST song you wrote." she tilted her head provokingly at me.

I narrowed my eyes. "What about the "last song" I wrote huh?" I asked, dangerously soft.

She smirked. "It. Sucked." she pronounced every word as clearly as possible.

I felt the eyes of our classmates on us but I stopped caring. "And what gives you the right to say that when all you do is lie there and sleep all day?" I snarled back.

She glared fiercely at me, her electric blue eyes locked on mine. "Should you really be saying that NARCOLEPTIC?" she emphasized the word "narcoleptic".

I stopped short, eyes widening. She knew I hated my narcolepsy. There was a reason why I never told anyone about it. The room was silent.

Something inside me broke. I lowered my head, feeling pangs in my chest.

Pangs of unmistakable hurt.

"Shut. Up." I whispered quietly, head bent to hide my eyes.

"What'd you say narcoleptic?" she crossed her arms and glared at me.

"SHUT. UP! CAN'T YOU CONSIDER MY FEELINGS FOR ONCE?! YOU KNOW I HATE MY STUPID NARCOLEPSY. DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND WHY I DIDN'T WANT TO DO THIS IN THE FIRST PLACE?! I'M BUSY TOO YOU KNOW! I HAVE MORE SCHOOLWORK THAN YOU AND I WRITE ALL OUR SONGS ON TOP OF THAT! WHY DON'T YOU TRY THINKING WHY AND AT LEAST ASK ME BEFORE YOU SIGN ME UP FOR SOMETHING I DON'T WANT TO DO?!" I exploded. Anger blurred my thoughts and gave me an irresistible urge to strangle her.

She stared back at me in shock. I don't think I've ever exploded like that at her, or anyone.

"Mikoto I-"

"You know what? I'm done here. This conversation is over." I growled, grabbing my books and backpack, storming out of the room.

On my way out I cast a dark glare back to Thalia. "Maybe I'll go home and take a nap since I'm such a narcoleptic." I said spitefully. I continued my march out without looking back.

"That's it." I thought angrily to myself.

**Thalia POV**

This sucks.

I shouldn't feel bad about this but I do.

I mean, come on, she should learn to take a few hits, seriously?

We both kinda lost it, but she especially blew up. I've never seen her blow up like that.

Maybe I crossed a few lines.

But come on, I'm Thalia Grace! I have a rep for NEVER apologizing, ever. The girl with a steel core.

But Mikoto…

She never gets mad.

But she did yesterday.

At me no less.

And she's my best friend.

I've been calling her cell. She didn't answer. I texted her. She turned off her phone.

I sighed, burying my face in hands. She wasn't even home. She went to our apartment.

"What should I do?" I muttered. Hermes was busy, Gustavo our chef was out, and there was no one around.

I sighed again, and tried calling her again. It went straight to voicemail.

I put the phone down, and suddenly felt like crying at that moment.

I very well might've lost my best friend.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. I held down a wave of tears and steeled myself, opening it.

Jake was there, standing in the doorway. "Hey." He said softly.

I couldn't meet his eyes. "Hey." I whispered.

"Can I come in?" He asked, shifting his feet. I wordlessly opened the door wider, allowing him entrance.

He quietly came in as I closed and locked the door. I refused to look at him, in fear I would start with the waterworks. He stood there, wordless, staring at me.

Suddenly I felt his arms around me. He pulled me close and held me to his chest. I couldn't help it. I started to sob uncontrollably. He rubbed soothing circles on my back and whispered in my ear.

"Shhh, it's okay Thals, don't cry." He said, pressing his face on the top of my head. I shook and hiccuped. He guided me to the living room.

"I- I didn't mean it." I whispered. "I didn't mean any of it."

He held me tighter. "I know Thals. I know you better than that." He said.

"She hates me." I gasped for air. "I-I hurt her. Again."

He pressed his cheek to my hair. "What will you do?" He asked gently, sitting me down on a couch.

I sniffed and shrugged. "I don't know." I whispered truthfully, snuggling closer to him.

He wrapped an arm around me, sitting next to me. "Well you should definitely apologize right?" He asked. I nodded. "Yeah, but I don't think she wants to see me right now."

He nodded understanding. "Then give it a day or two. Don't worry, it's natural for friends to fight right?" He grinned comfortingly at me. I nodded. He was right.

"It's late Thals, you should get some sleep." He said, getting up. I tugged his hand, which was interlaced with mine. He looked back questioningly.

"Stay." I whispered, looking at the ground.

"What?" He asked, leaning closer. I blushed and looked up.

"Stay. Just for tonight. I'll be lonely without anyone around." I said in a faltering voice. He nodded slowly, and sat down next to me.

"It's one am Thals, go to sleep." He whispered, laying on the large couch. I yawned. "Yeah, in a minute. I should probably throw this stuff away." I sniffed, getting up to throw out the tissues.

He pulled my shoulder from behind, causing me to fall between his legs. He put his legs around mine, and snaked his arms around my waist. I felt his chin on my shoulder, his chest against my back.

"Sleep." He whispered in my ear. I turned "Jake I'll just-"

"Shhhhh." He cut me off, shushing me quietly, pulling me down so I was laying was on top of him, my head on his chest, using the rest of him as a mattress.

It was strangely hard, but comfortable. I felt my eyelids drooping shut as he rubbed my stomach, and I fell asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jake POV

I woke up on a couch to find myself holding Thalia Grace in my arms on top of me, on a couch in her living room.

It definitely surprised me, until I remembered last night, with her and Mikoto.

I tried calling Mikoto. Her phone was off. No one knew where she was, except Thalia, and she wouldn't go find her.

I looked down at her sleeping face. She looked calm, peaceful. Quiet. Unlike her usual loud, rambunctious demeanor.

And cute…

I snuggled into the couch, relishing the feel of her body laying on mine. She's a deep sleeper, she didn't even move when I shifted so I was covering her with my warmth.

I sighed. "What am I doing?" I thought to myself. I swiftly slid out from under her weight, and draped a blanket over her. She shifted and stirred, but didn't wake.

I headed to the kitchen and opened the huge fridge. I quickly made bacon, eggs, and toast from what I found in the never ending fridge.

Right when I finished, I heard footsteps and turned around. Thalia was staring at me blearily.

"Hey." She said. I nodded. "Morning sleepy." I said with a grin. She looked at the table.

"Is that food?" She asked. I nodded. "Yup."

She sat down and started eating. Good Lord, that girl can eat!

I sat across from her and ate my share. It filled me just fine. She finally finished the mountain, and looked at me.

"Did you make that?" She asked.

I nodded. "Yup. I said simply. She grinned, albeit a bit sadly.

"Thanks." She said, putting her dishes in the sink.

"So, how's it going?" I asked.

She sighed. "I'm scared to find her." She admitted. I nodded understandably.

"Well it's Saturday. You fell out on Thursday. It's been two days." I said to her. She sighed.

"I know. But what if she hates me?" She asked dejectedly. I smiled.

"I don't think that's possible Thals. I'm positive she'll forgive you eventually." I said. "Plus, we're all freaking out. She didn't show on Friday, Piper's freaking out over her "big sister", Percy's freaking out over his "sister", Annabeth's freaking about about her friend, Rachel's freaking out about her "role model", Leo's freaking out about his "biffle", Luke's freaking out about his "love", we're all worried sick. You're the only one who can get her back, you know?" I continued. She smiled ruefully.

"You have a point. I do know where she is. But whether she forgives me or not is a different story." She said.

I shrugged. "One way to find out."

**Mmmmm. Not sure how I feel about this. Well, I'll stick it up anyways. Hope you liked, I'll update soonish!**


End file.
